Like a Sick Dog
by Pii
Summary: It's already a while I am in here. I am trapped in this place. They all know my secret. And I am hurt. My voice don't want to come out. People can't understand me. I am fall and broken. Just like a sick dog... ...One-Shot. Sorry bad grammar!


_Hi guys, This story is a story based on my dog, Olga. She was sick and stayed at the animal doctor(or whatever you called it)'s place for two weeks :( I am soooo missing her Dx but glad now she's back and with me now~ Okay. So enjoy this fic. It's a REALLY short one shot XD. And sorry for the bad grammar. DP copyrighted Butch Hartman_

**Like a Sick Dog**

I am laying in my jail, alone, with the cold bars. I can't get out. Ever since they brought me here. I am an _experiment_, no, not that. I am their project. I never wished for this. I wish this never happened, but it did.

It's all happened a few days ago, when I was captured and they took me away from my family and friends, _all by secret blown_, and I can see the _priceless_ emotions of my parents and schoolmates. I guess they never excepted their ghost protector is a clumsy and weak kid like me, _heh_.

Now I am curled myself in the Guys in White's lab, or I can say: _prison. _This place much like a prison to me. I do not understand what they're doing to me but whatever it is, it always hurt me. Trough, they allowed my family and friends to visit me several times. I wish they can help me to get out of this crazy place.

Needles. Everyday I will meet with them. They'll injected something to my skin everyday, doing tests and stuffs. For Goddess sake, I want to get out! I really want to! Please someone help me to get out!

I am too weak for everything, from all those experiments, from all those tortures, from everything they did to me. I feel like in hell. And now I am waiting for miracles, I am keep waiting. Every time Sam and Tucker entered the room, I wished they could help me. But my voice is gone.

I can't speak anything.

All I can do just make a poor look, hoping they would understand me. But no. They can't understand me.

My voice is gone because what the Guys in White did to me, I really wanted to shout but I can't. Now I stay in my jail, alone, just me and the bars. My throat hurts.

Looking at the light shine at my room, I really wished I can go outside. I miss my mom, I miss my dad. I miss Jazz. I miss Sam and Tucker, I miss school. Mom, Dad, are you mad to me? Please tell me. Are you mad to me? Sorry I didn't tell you I am half-ghost. Sorry I never told you, I am so sorry…

I could feel a warm feeling on my cheeks, I pulled my hand to wipe my tears. I sniffed, my voice still can't out. I am too much crying. I miss the outside. I miss everyone, I miss everything. Are mom and dad going to accept me anyways? They never come visit me. Do they really accept me? Even Jazz not come. Only Sam and Tucker did come. Nobody else visited me. Please,….

My ears caught the voice of door clacked open, I quickly turned back, _Sam! Tucker!_

They are here! Sam and Tucker are here! They're visiting me again, _Sam, Tucker, please help me to get out of here. Please help me, take me with you. _I wanted to shout, but like I said before my voice won't go out. I flailing happily in my jail as they walked down to me._ Sam? Tucker?_

Their faces are… hard to tell? Are they… emotionless? Sad? Fear? Or what? I don't know. _Sam, Tuck. Just help me to get out of here… Don't just look at me like that! Huh? Sam…? Tucker?_

They just looking at me like that. Slowly Sam leaned her hand into my jail. Stroking my hair, and then my face. I can feel warm on my face, but I wished I can get outside, I try to get out so badly, I wanted to hug my best friends. I want to meet them… outside this thing.

Tucker slowly put his hand on me, I really wanted to get out. Their faces so sad. I wished I can talk right now, I want to say something to them.

_Sam, Tucker, please, help me out… I miss you guys…_

Suddenly Sam and Tucker turned away from me. _Wait, where're you guys going? You're not going to leave me again don't you? Please. Stay here longer! Please! Sam! Tucker!_

Sam and Tucker slowly turned to me again, and say to me slowly. "We're sorry, Danny…"

_No, no, no, no, no,… wait! Why you must go so fast! We just meet! Hey! Come on! Sam! Tucker! Come back! No…_

They left me again, just like that. And I am alone in my jail again, with the stupid bars who covering me. I am broken. Not just skin, but heart. Why they can leave me like that? I want to speak, but nobody understands me. I curled again, I am totally broke. Tears pouring like raindrops from my eyes.

_I am trapped here…_

_Just like a sick dog…_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's short guys ^_^; review? Anyone?_


End file.
